worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Karlack Swarm
Name: The Karlack Swarm Note: The Karlack Name is given to them by the Bragulan Star Empire, as their actual name cannot be pronounced in any known Galactic language. 'Government' The Karlack race has no standard form of government, at least not one that is understandable to humans and other alien species, instead they share a collective consciousness which manifests itself in the form of the OVERMIND. This manifestation of the Hive Mind is Omniscient, Omnipotent, and Omnipresent. The OVERMIND controls the Karlacks through secondary agents called Aspects, which in turn control everything from Brood Fleets to entire star systems. The Aspects are the only creatures in the Hive Mind, aside from the OVERMIND itself, that possess full sapience - but they, like all other Karlacks are genetically incapable of disobeying the OVERMIND. „The OVERMIND? Bah!“ God Emperor Heraclius XX Komnenos. 'Economy' The Karlack race controls vast resources and numerous star systems, and everything in them from planets, moons, asteroids, to wandering ships and even the stars themselves - is exploited and used by the Karlack Hive Mind, to feed the billions of Karlack lifeforms in existence and create new ones. It is an economic apparatus that never stops and consumes everything that can be used by the Swarm. Hence why the Swarm is always expanding, spreading out amongst the stars, seeking out new worlds to infest and new resources to absorb into its ever growing economic machine. „A bunch of hungry unstoppable locusts! Creepy locusts...“ Wild Space Trader, after a trade mission to Karlack Space. 'Species' The Karlack are an insectoid like species that has many forms, all of which are genetically engineered bio-mechanical creatures, and all of which were created and adapted by the Hive Mind to execute specific tasks. Ranging from industrial work, construction, space travel to the many forms of warriors and living space ships that comprise the Karlack Swarm. Even the buildings and habitats of the Karlacks are living creatures created and grown to fulfill their specific purpose. As such the race is extremely adaptable and capable of inhabiting places that no other species would even consider. The Karlack evolve through adaptation to their environment and adaptation to their needs, and sometimes even by absorbing entire alien species that possess a certain genetic characteristic or psychic ability that the OVERMIND considers useful. „Tough Xeno bastards. That's why we burn their worlds! Better safe than sorry.“ Admiral Arius Basin, Imperial Navy. 'Military' The Karlack Military, if it can be called such - as every creature of the swarm is capable of being used as an instrument of death and destruction by the eternal will of the OVERMIND, is like an unstoppable force of nature designed solely for the purpose of exterminating the enemies of the Karlack. Its space based creatures, comprised from living ships ranging in size from very small and numerous to Huge and in possession of their own gravitational pull, are divided into Broods tasked with defending Karlack space or invading someone else's space and ruining their shit. Its ground based forces are comprised of numerous creatures of varying sizes and shapes all designed around the most efficient way to kill, maim, infect and in some cases devour their enemies. Whether they are the smallest and most numerous warriors of the swarm, or the larger and more powerful and heavily armored creatures, one thing is for sure -- enemies of the Karlack find themselves faced with an unending tide of death, which knows no mercy and takes no prisoners. „I used to think that defeating the Karlack would take precise military maneuvers, clever tactics and strong leadership. I was wrong. You can't out-think the swarm, you can't out-maneuver the swarm, and you certainly can't break the morale of the swarm. I hate to admit this, but I could do my job just as well if I ordered all my men to simply shoot anything that moves.“ Lt. John Baylor, describing his frequent encounters with the Karlack Swarm. 'Foreign Policy' The Karlack are an isolationist power, who due to their nature are not well liked by other species in the Galaxy, which tend to avoid them or are openly hostile towards them. With the exception of the Bragulan Star Empire with which the Karlack maintain an alliance of convenience. They are however willing to trade with other species and will even collaborate with them, when it suits them. The Swarm is currently fighting in an ongoing war with one alien power known as the Imperium of Man, which has gone so far as to declare a holy crusade against the Karlack and the two have been in violent conflict for decades.The conflict has varied from full scale warfare to minor border skirmishes. Minor battles are also fought between the Karlack and the United Solarian Sovereignty, although that conflict has so far been limited to minor planetary infestations and the occasional fleet ambush in Wild Space. „Sure, they are our allies, but doesn't stop me from wearing full body armor and showing up at our meetings with a contingent of heavily armed guards and a fleet of battleships. Precautions, you know?“ Gaem Boran, Bragulan Diplomat. 'Karlack Sectors and Worlds' NCP: 22 Points Jahannam (Home Sector) Stats: Sector Planets: Five worlds containing the Primary Hive Cluster of the Swarm. Sector Population: 600 Billion Sector GDP: $14,000 Not much is known about the Jahannam sector of space and the Karlack are intent to keep it that way. Any attempt at scouting or infiltration is met with deadly force, and so far every single such attempt has failed miserably. Abraxas (Core Sector) Sector Planets: Sector population: 500 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 Safir (Core Sector) Sector Planets: Sector population: 500 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 Tarakis (Core Sector) Sector Planets: Sector population: 500 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 Malacor (Midrange Sector) Sector Planets: Sector Base Population: 300 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 + $2,000 + Hyperspace Junction An extremely well defended sector believed to be a sort of fleet base for the Karlack, as every major attack or Brood deployment is launched mostly from this location. Zerus (Colony Sector) Sector Planets: Sector Base Population: 100 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 Loracus (Colony Sector) Sector Planets: Sector Base Population: 100 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 Sectors: 7 Total GDP: $56,000 Category:National Information Category:The Karlack Swarm